Investigations will be directed at elucidating the biochemical nature of cell-cell interaction that influence development and differentiation in the central nervous system. Reaggregate and surface cultures of neonatal mouse cerebellum will be used to monitor biochemical and morphological development. The role of cell surface components in cell migration and myelination will be assessed using rabbit antisera or mouse hybridoma immunoglobulins directed against specific cell surface molecules. The role of plasminogen activator in granule cell migration will be examined both in vitro and in vivo using specific proteolytic inhibitors and antibodies to murine tissue plasminogen activator and urokinase.